The Catalyst
by Fyrloche
Summary: Ever wonder why Kirara doesn't have a human form? Ever wonder what it would take to cause her to change into one?
1. Chapter 1

The Cat-alyst

**A/N: This little bit of silliness just hit me and I couldn't resist. I hope that you enjoy.As usual, I don't own Inuyasha. Even if I did, FF and MM wouldn't believe me and would kick my stories off!**

The tips of her tails twitched in anticipation as she watched the koi swim under her upraised paw. It was a beauty and her patience was about to be rewarded. Quick as a flash, her paw dipped into the pool and scooped the unsuspecting fish out of the water and onto the bank. Happily, she pounced on the fish as it flopped around. After she had it securely in her jaws, she marched back to camp to proudly show off her catch to her mistress. Mistress Sango had never failed to praise her for her catches and now was no exception.

"What do you have there, Kirara?" queried her mistress, as she entered the camp with her head held high to show off her catch. "That is a beautiful koi!" Sango exclaimed, as she laid it on the ground at Sango's feet for her inspection. She leaned over and stroked the fire kitten's head. "It's a big one. Are you sure you're going to be able to eat all of it?" she asked in amusement.

Kirara mewed and nodded her head before picking the fish back up and heading to a quite place to eat. As she settled down, she looked over the campsite to insure that everything was alright. The monk was staring at mistress's backside while she was bent over preparing the fire with a look in his eye like she would have if she were about to pounce on a mouse. Pack leader was looking at the miko from his limb with a look of longing while she played with the kitsune kit. The monk she understood. He would have made a good cat. Pack leader was another story. She sighed to herself. Everything was normal. Purring happily, she began to eat. About halfway through the fish, something caught in her throat. She swallowed hard and the obstruction vanished. Thinking nothing of it, she finished her fish, sauntered over to the campfire and laid down to sleep.

The next morning, Kirara woke slowly as she always did. She began with her morning stretch that put her posterior high in the air and stretched her fore legs out in front of her, kneading the ground with her claws as she yawned. Then she sat back on her knees and did a full body stretch with her arms into the air.

Arms?

She brought her arms down to her face, and looked at them with rising panic. She looked at them from the finger tip (she still had her claws, she noticed in passing) to the shoulder. When she hit the shoulder, she looked at the rest of her body starting with her chest. 'I have breasts! But I'm not nursing!' was her thought. Each revelation was unnerving her more and more until she couldn't stand it anymore. She threw back her head to wail for her mistress.

"Mistress!" she shrieked, and then her hands flew to her mouth as she realized that she had spoken words instead of meowing.

Miroku thought he was still asleep. 'Surely, I am dreaming.' This thought came to him as he opened his eyes to the sight of a woman's nude backside before him. It was up in the air, bent over in an inviting way. The wonder of the view was only marred by the tails that hung down to cover the more interesting areas.

'Tails?' was about all he had time to think before the backside sat back to reveal a long, lovely back with golden hair hanging down the center. That back was stretching upward and turning slightly to give him a look at a magnificent breast in profile. Any words that he had been about to say went unspoken as his mouth went dry and his eyes widened. 'Dear Buddha! If I'm dreaming, don't let me wake up!' This thought permeated his mind as he reached for the vision in front of him until she threw back her head and screamed "Mistress!"

**A/N: I had originally intended for this to be a one shot, but the potential is just too good to pass up. Besides, I have too many ideas to restrict this to just one chapter. And, for the faithful, don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter of 'Reunion' as you read this. One other thing, this will NOT be a Miroku/Kirara story. I just couldn't resist the idea of what his reaction would be to a beautiful, nude woman appearing in camp.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: I have an announcement! Actually, I have a couple of announcements. First – I have picked up a collaborator for this story. SimplyALady offered her services and I accepted. Between the two of us, we should turn out a decent story. Second – It's my birthday! I am now 41. (Ancient – I know.) I am a firm believer in the quote by Dr. Who; "What's the point of being grown-up if you can't act childish?" Thanks to all the reviewers. I don't require reviews to write my stories but I have enough of an ego that I love them. Now for the disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha. **

"Mistress!"

The shriek galvanized the camp. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open where he had been dozing. Quickly searching for and finding the source of the shriek, he was briefly nonplussed at the sight of the nude girl in the middle of the camp. 'Where in hell did she come from?' was about all he had time to think before several things happened at once.

First – what he saw finally caught up with his brain and he realized she was nude causing him to turn as red as his firerat kimono.

Second – Sango, whose reflexes were only slightly slower than Inuyasha's, rolled out of her bed roll, grabbing Hiraikotsu in passing and coming to a rest in a battle stance. This maneuver was detracted from because she was dressed only in a thin cotton nightshirt that Kagome had given her.

Third – Kirara spotted her mistress and dived on her, looking for comfort. She, however, forgot that she was now in human form and knocked Sango on her butt, rolling over and over from the momentum.

Fourth – Miroku shook his head, sure that he was still dreaming since, before his eyes, two visions of loveliness were rolling around on the ground, one naked and the other very lightly dressed. A part of his hentai mind wondered if Sango would become nude too and if Kagome would join them.

By this time, Inuyasha had finally gotten his brain in gear. Thinking that the nude demoness had attacked Sango, he jumped down to the entangled females and pulled Kirara off of Sango.

That was unfortunate.

In her state of panic, Kirara had done what most cats do when they are on someone and get scared. Her claws were hooked into Sango's thin shirt and when Inuyasha pulled Kirara off most of the shirt went with her leaving a very bare breasted Sango behind.

Sango screeched and covered up.

Inuyasha gulped and turned even redder as he averted his eyes.

Miroku sighed and thanked the kami's for answering his prayer so quickly.

Kirara, who had been dropped by Inuyasha as soon as he saw what had happened to Sango, quickly dived forward again. This time her target was Inuyasha's legs. She wrapped herself around them and started wailing, again. "Pack leader! Help! Have changed! Why?" she all but sobbed.

Inuyasha stared down at her in shock as her scent registered in his mind. 'It can't be?' was his thought before the demoness who had a hold on him looked up at his face imploringly. As he took in the feline features, the golden hair, and the black diamond in the center of her forehead it all fell shockingly into place. "Kirara?" he whispered, incredulous.

The nude girl clinging to his feet began to nod her head with a very relieved smile forming on her face. She turned her head when a hand lightly touched her shoulder to look in the face of her beloved mistress who had knelt down beside her.

"Kirara!" Her voice was full of question and concern.

Kirara nodded her head again. "Mistress."

"Oh, kami-sama!" Sango exclaimed, softly. "What has happened to you?"

Kirara unwrapped herself from Inuyasha's legs and turned to face her mistress. As she reached for her, Sango suddenly leaned in and caught her up in a fierce hug. Kirara began to sob, softly. "Mistress.", she moaned in despair. "Have changed. Why? No like. Please, help change back."

The transformation hit her without warning as she suddenly transformed back into her kitten form. Before anyone had more than a second to react, the kitten form shimmered and she reverted back to the human form. She threw back her head and let out a very cat-like yowl of frustration. With tears in her eyes, she looked back at her shocked mistress. "Mistress! What happening to me?"

"Kirara?" said a soft voice from behind Inuyasha.

Kirara looked to see Kagome staring at her in concern and surprise. "Miko.", she greeted. "Please, help."

Kagome had rolled out of her bedroll at the beginning of all this, but had done as Inuyasha had always instructed her to do and kept back. As she watched she realized that Miroku's eyes were about to fall out of his head and she needed to cover the nude girls. She grabbed two blankets from Sango's bed roll and threw one around the shoulders of Kirara. The second one she tossed to Inuyasha who wrapped it around Sango's shoulders.

Miroku shook his head again to clear it and brought his hand up to wipe the drool off his chin. He pulled a deep sigh and looked at the two women in blankets intently. Perhaps the kami's would grant him another answered prayer.

Kagome had felt something the moment she laid eyes on the nude demoness that had appeared in their camp and as she came nearer to her the feeling intensified. She took a breath and, looking into Kirara's eyes, made her suspicions known. "Kirara," she began, "I think I sense a jewel shard. And it seems to be inside you!"

"WHAT?" was the multi-voiced bellow that scared birds from their nests over 100 yards away.

**A/N: That's enough for now. Miroku will be unable to control his hands soon and will be very surprised by the results. Cats love to be rubbed. As for the look on Miroku's face, think of the look on Abu's face when he went for the large ruby in the cave of wonders in the Disney movie 'Alladin'. SimplyALady reminded me that Kirara and Sango needed to be covered up before the end of the chapter. She has given me several other ideas that will be appearing in future chapters with the appropriate recognition for her work.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry about the delay folks, but RL has been giving me fits lately. I'm not going to go into great detail. Let's just say that I have had to deal with car wrecks and illnesses and leave it at that, for now. On to business - Thank you for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm sure that my partner in crime, SimplyALady, does too. Anyway, without further ado, on to our romp. As usual, I don't own Inuyasha and company. Besides, having Kagome and Sango around might bring out the Miroku in me! _snorts_ Not likely; I'm too happily married and too much of a gentleman to grope a young woman. My wife, on the other hand (or on both hands), is fair game.**

"We are NOT cutting open Kirara to get the jewel!" Sango positioned herself protectively in front of her transformed firecat.

"Of course not," shouted Inuyasha, "Don't be ridiculous!"

Kagome flinched and turned her head to look at Inuyasha. A part of her mind wondered if he had been watching some of the old American sitcoms that she had become addicted to. She hoped not and that his utterance was just a bad coincidence. She wasn't sure she could cope with an inuhanyou spouting off random catch lines from those shows.

"Are we even that positive that Kirara has a jewel shard inside of her?" Miroku asked this question quietly as he stepped up next to Sango and Kirara. Sango had managed to slip into her kimono but Kirara was still wrapped in a blanket and she kept letting it fall open. Having never worn clothing and really having a hard time understanding the need, Kirara just didn't pay any attention to the fact that she was giving Miroku one of the best shows of his life. And he wanted to be as close to that show as possible!

"Kagome claimed she felt a jewel shard inside of Kirara," stated Inuyasha.

They all turned to look at Kagome in expectation.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Uuuhhh, guys?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Kagome?" prompted Inuyasha. "Come on, already! You've got some explaining to do!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open slightly and just stared at Inuyasha. 'He's not! He can't be! Could he?'

While Kagome was trying to get her brain in gear, Miroku decided to be Miroku. Actually, there was very little decision reached on his part. Kirara had completely dropped her blanket. This went unobserved by everyone else except Miroku. Mesmerized by that firm backside that he had seen as he awoke that morning, he slowly reached out to touch and stroke it. Soft and warm under his hand, he was startled by the sudden feeling of pressure as Kirara suddenly arched her back and pushed her backside against his palm! He was so startled that he stopped stroking and looked up at Kirara's face in shock.

She had turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes had a droopy, half lidded look to them and the tip of her tongue protruded slightly from her lips. "Don't stop." She purred softly, and flipped her tails up around his hand.

Dry mouthed, Miroku licked his lips and nodded as he moved his hand to comply when everything went dark.

"Keep your hands off her, you stupid, lecherous, hentai houshi!" screamed Sango, at the prone form of the unconscious monk.

"But, Mistress?" Kirara sounded puzzled. "Why stop? Didn't mind, liked."

Sango stared at Kirara, aghast. "You liked that?!"

Kirara looked at her mistress and smiled. "Felt good." Kirara cocked her head sideways as she looked at Sango. "Not feel good to you?"

Sango's face turned scarlet. Her mouth worked like a fish, with no sound coming out. "That's not the point!" she finally shrieked. "He was groping you."

Kirara blinked at her mistress slowly. "So?"

"So?!" Sango's voice actually got louder. "He had no right to take advantage of you!"

"Take advantage? What means 'take advantage'?" Kirara asked, slightly puzzled. "Has rubbed before and mistress didn't mind."

"WHAT?" Sango's face took on a look that meant death to Miroku.

"All in pack have, except pack leader." Kirara turned and looked at Inuyasha, who had been keeping his eyes turned away from Kirara since she hadn't bothered to pick up her blanket.

Sango's face cleared as what Kirara said sunk in. "You mean back rubs from when you where in your kitten form." Sango finally noticed that Kirara was still without her blanket and bent to retrieve it. As she settled it back onto Kirara's shoulders, she spoke again. "But those were different."

"How?"

"Because you weren't human looking." Sango blushed. "It's different now. When he rubs you like that, it's not just a back rub." Sango blushed even harder. "He was taking advantage of your innocence."

Kirara's puzzled expression cleared as her mistress spoke. "Houshi doing mating behavior?" She looked at the still unconscious monk. Then she smiled slightly. "Perhaps."

Sango's, Kagome's, and Inuyasha's eyes all looked like they would pop out of their heads. "What?"

Kirara squatted next to Miroku and reached out a hand to rub down the length of his back. "Is fit." She gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him over. Tracing his jaw with a clawed finger, she continued. "Not ugly." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Not cat," she said, as if that were a point to be conceded. She turned to look at her mistress who had a rather shell shocked expression on her face.

Sango's jaw dropped. After a few seconds, she shook her head as if to clear it and then cleared her throat. "You aren't serious?"

Kirara cocked her head at Sango. "Why not?"

"But you're too young."

Kirara's eyes widened, then she started laughing. "Am much older than I look." A look of comprehension crossed Kirara's face. "You think I am unmated." She looked as if she were searching her memory for a word. "Virgin? Yes?"

Sango turned red again. "You mean you're not?"

Kirara's face took on a look of tolerant amusement. "Many years and mates ago." She looked back down at Miroku, who was finally beginning to stir. "Never considered mate with human before. Might be good." She looked around at the shocked expressions on the faces of her pack. "Has been long time. Not too picky, now."

Everyone stared at Kirara in shock. Inuyasha found his voice first. "Oh, boy."

**A/N: Challenge - part one: identify the shows that the phrases Inuyasha used came from. Challenge - part two: suggest phrases for me to use (They must be something that I can use in context. "Nanu! Nanu! And "It's the big one!" are out because you can't just use them in regular conversation. It's got to be something that looks like a coincidence.) Any phrases submitted will get proper recognition if used.**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter Four

**A/N: Greetings! How's it going? Well, here is another chapter in the continuing saga of Kirara and the jewel shard. Will Miroku survive her transformation? Well, of course he will; don't be ridiculous! The question will be whether or not he will survive without brain damage. Fortunately, he is pretty hard headed. Many thanks to my co-author, SimplyALady. I submitted this chapter to her and she had some wonderful additions. I added them almost word for word. I did change the tenses of some of her suggestions. I don't own Inuyasha… Yada, yada , yada; you know the rest.**

Miroku lay feigning unconsciousness. He had come to the conclusion that he was safer that way. 'Dear Buddha, I have GOT to learn to control myself!' he thought fervently. He listened briefly to the conversation that was going on above him. Thanking the Kami-sama that they weren't noticing him coming to, he adjusted his robe with every word spoken. He almost smiled. 'Then again,' he mused silently, 'how often do I get a beautiful nude woman to drop into my lap like that? And who apparently is seriously contemplating a more intimate relationship with me?' He inadvertently took a deeper breath to sigh when he caught himself and maintained control over his body, but the damage had been done.

"Oi, bouzo! Stop shamming and get your ass up!" came an annoyed hanyou voice.

Those nine words caused the conversation to stop and turn all eyes on the monk who stilled in what could only be self preservation.

"You mean he's playing possum?" asked Kagome's voice. Her voice was confused as she noticed the stillness. Her mind was telling her he was still out. But she trusted Inuyasha's senses, more or less...

"Huh? What the hell is a poss-ssum?"

"Sorry! I forgot that you guys wouldn't know what one is." Kagome's voice paused. "I'll tell you later."

"You always say that," complained Inuyasha, "and then you never do. You told me months ago that you would explain all those things in that whatchmacallit book...the one with all the pictures and weird positions..."

"Inuyasha keep QUIET!", exclaimed the furiously blushing miko.

"So, I repeat, what the hell is a poss-ssum?"

Knowing how the hanyou can have a one track mind, Miroku figured it was safe to open his eyes and assess the situation. Spying no weapon or fist in sight, he observed his surroundings with a practiced eye.

Kagome was facing Inuyasha with an exasperated look on her face. The pinkness to her cheeks belied her frustration as she threw her hands up in the air and yelled. "Fine! It's an animal that avoids predators by playing dead."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, cocked an eyebrow at her, and said "Fascinating." in a very dry manner.

Kagome's reaction was … interesting. Her jaw dropped and she developed a slight twitch in her eyebrow.

The moment was broken when Inuyasha suddenly chuckled. "I guess that Sango could be considered some sort of predator. I mean she is a slayer. Though, usually, it's Miroku who's preying on unsuspecting women!"

Kagome giggled.

"I am so misunderstood." Miroku muttered.

"I understand you just fine." came a frosty voice from above his head.

Miroku tilted his head back so that he could see the source of the voice. An upside down Sango was glaring at him from over the top of her massive boomerang that she had grounded, strategically within reach of his head.

He quickly clambered to his feet and held his hands out in a placating manner. "Now, now my dear Lady Sango! This has been a simple misunderstanding. I was only doing what Kirara wanted me to do!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Miroku wished he could have called them back.

Sango exploded. She yanked Hiraikotsu up into a ready position, shouting at him the whole time. "You miserable worm! How dare you say that Kirara asked for that kind of attention! You...you IDIOT!!" As she was about to swing her weapon, said newly transformed demoness interposed herself between Sango and Miroku. She gave a little growl hiss, a warning, that paused the slayer in mid swing.

"Mistress! Wait!" she interjected, with a gentle placating purr. "What monk say is true."

"Wh-wh-what?" Sango stammered, as she let Hiraikotsu drop. Both Inuyasha and Kagome, who were trying not to listen, couldn't help but listen now as their own faces mirrored that of the slayer's.

Kirara turned her head to look at Miroku. "Is true that first touch, not asked for." Miroku started sweating. Kirara looked back at her mistress. "Second touch, asked for." She turned her head back towards Miroku and let her eyelids droop seductively. "Would ask for again." She smiled widely as she turned her head back to face her shell shocked mistress. "Should try. Does feel good."

Sango gaped at Kirara and turned scarlet.

Miroku chose this moment to prove that, while he might be the most intellectual of the group, he definitely wasn't the smartest. "I would be more than happy to show you that this is true, Lady Sango."

A rock hit him in the back of the head.

"You never learn, do you bouzou?"

Miroku turned to glare at the grinning hanyou. He rubbed the bump on the back of his head. "And just what am I in need of learning?"

"How to duck."

Momentary confusion reflected in Miroku's eyes. Then they widened in comprehension just before a rather solid 'thunk' sound reverberated through the campsite as Hiraikotsu connected with the back of his head.

Inuyasha grimaced at his unconscious friend and thought, for the thousandth time, that it was a good thing that Miroku had such a thick skull.

Kirara pouted at her mistress. "Mistress! Wanted to play." She hissed a little in irritation.

Sango gaped at Kirara. "Surely, you were not serious earlier? Miroku was taking advantage of your state Kirara."

"So...?" Mused the feline. "I still me Mistress! Want play!"

Kirara stretched, rolling her shoulders as she did so, causing her to lose her blanket yet again. "This body different," she explained. "These," she ran her hands slowly over her breasts, causing her nipples to peak and Inuyasha to turn a very deep red. She shuddered slightly. "Very sensitive." She looked at her mistress in an offended manner. "Wanted monk to explore new feelings. Til my body come back, must figure new one! Need help and play help!"

"But why that lecherous houshi?" Sango asked, almost shrilly.

"Kitsune Shippou too young." Kirara explained as she indicated the still sleeping fox, a motherly tone creeping into her voice as she purrs in warmth. "No experience. It wrong."

She turned and looked at the suddenly very nervous Inuyasha with a speculative look in her eye. "Pack leader old enough." She took a step towards the frantic looking hanyou. Her eyes looking over his body despite the bagginess of his haori. "Wonder what underneath all that?"

Sango stared as Kirara reached out a hand towards Inuyasha, who was backpedaling as far and as fast he could to stay out of reach.

Kagome steamed.

Inuyasha retreated from the advancing, over amorous neko, until his back was against a tree. As she laid her hand against his chest, he seriously looked like climbing it.

"Is handsome." Kirara stated, as she ran a finger down Inuyasha's jaw line. She let her hand drop and turned to face a furiously advancing Kagome, the little growls reverberating from said miko causing a smile to erupt on the neko demon's features. "But has mate."

Kagome stopped in her tracks with that announcement, a look of pure misery suddenly coming over her face as she immediately thought of Kikyo.

"Of course," continued Kirara, "Could get mate's permission."

Kagome's attention snapped back to Kirara as the neko touched her arm to get her attention. "Have permission?" she asked.

Kagome looked at Kirara through her tears. "What?" she choked out.

"Have permission?" Kirara asked softly.

Kagome shook her head. "Why ask me, Kirara?" Kagome's voice was bitter. "I'm not his mate."

Inuyasha heard the bitterness in her voice and wondered at it. If he hadn't been terrified of moving and drawing attention to himself from that horny cat, he would have investigated further.

"Haven't mated yet." corrected Kirara, suddenly sounding very wise. "Not the same. You are mate." Kirara smiled at Kagome as she looked at the neko with sudden hope in her eyes. "Pack leader," she said with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, "Afraid to say so." Kirara turned to look at the dumbstruck hanyou. "Maybe now, he will."

All this was too much for Inuyasha. He finally got over his paralysis and bolted into the canopy.

Kagome followed him with a bright smile on her face. As she disappeared into the undergrowth, her voice could be heard in a cheerful, almost singing manner, say "Oh, Inuyaaasha! We need to talk."

Staring in simple shock as Kirara had somehow, without any problems, managed to do something that some considered impossible. Sango was startled as Kirara looked up at her with playful eyes.

"Play with Monk now, yes?"

**A/N: I believe that I will leave it there. Thanks to everyone who has submitted suggestions for the quotes. Unfortunately, I could only use the one. Several people suggested I use it and it was one that I already had in mind. (Spock was my favorite character in the original series.) My thanks to Doggieearlover, Inufan625, Inuhanyounikkie, FineNekoChamillionaira, and my partner in crime, SimplyALady for participating. 'Reunion' is next up and then I'm not sure. Either 'Be Careful What You Do' or 'Ties of Blood and Honor', both of those have been on the back burner too long. I'm trying to clean everything up so that I can attempt a novel. Later, Fyrloche. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A\N: **_**Sigh**_** Well, how is everyone today? I'm here and that is about the best I can say for it. Actually, I'm in a pretty good mood but I'm bored. I hope that you folks like this chapter. By the way, this story is getting close to wrapping up. I never intended for it to be very long, and while I have had some wonderful suggestions from my reviewers, I'm going to pretty much stick to how I decided to end this little escapade. I asked my partner in crime, SimplyALady, to include an author's note of her own at the end. And, to give credit where credit is due, the text of the story that is in bold are her contributions. I think she did a great job. I don't own Inuyasha. **

Inuyasha had finally gotten his body into gear and decided that it was time to get 'the hell out of there' as the saying goes. **That irritating, but all too perceptive feline** was too naked and too close for his comfort.

And then, when she told Kagome that he was her mate but that he simply hadn't told her yet, all his body could think of was **'ESCAPE'!** So, he had put it into high gear and was running through the tree tops as fast as he could, **and pretty much on self-preservation instinct alone.**

**Not that it mattered.**

**Because he should of known better... **He wasn't fast enough

Kagome saw the red and silver blur that was her hanyou leaping from tree to tree. And she knew that she was going to have to do something drastic to stop him so that she could have a little talk with the stubborn, annoying, and altogether too cute half demon.

"SIT!" she screamed at the top of her voice, knowing that he was just at the edge of her range. She half smiled when she was rewarded with a faint cry of "Aaarrgg!" as the red and silver streak suddenly disappeared straight down.

**"Got you**." **She smiled with a purpose as** she trotted in the direction that she last seen Inuyasha, occasionally barking out a "Sit!" command to keep him in one spot until she got there. His cursing was what guided her, the rest of the way. And when she saw him she decided on the direct approach.

**After all, it was the only way to get through to the stubborn idiot. After being whacked over the head by Miroku, or sat by herself, she could swear that was the only way to get his attention long enough to do anything!**

"Sit!" she said softly, not wanting him to run away until she had his full attention. She walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder and, with some effort, turned him over. She noticed in interest that the rosary didn't move; it just slid around as Inuyasha was turned.

"Dammit, Kagome!" was all that Inuyasha was able to get out before Kagome straddled him and sat on his chest. His protests died very quickly as he could see the upper portion of her thighs almost all the way to her…. He shook his head to clear it. "Kagome?" he asked in a very guarded tone. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your attention."

He swallowed hard. "Why do you want my attention?" he asked in an almost strangled voice.

"Because I have some questions for you and I expect answers."

"Feh!"

"Sorry, Charlie! That isn't a good enough answer."

Inuyasha got an annoyed look on his face. "Do I even remotely look like a tuna to you?"

The question came out of left field and stopped Kagome for a moment. "Huh?" was all she came up with until her mind made a connection. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized where she had heard that phrase before. "You HAVE been deliberately saying things from my television set!"

"Oh, shit!" His eyes went wide as he realized that his little game had been revealed.

Kagome looked down at the very nervous hanyou. She reached down and started twirling one of the locks of his hair around her finger. "Nice try, but I won't be distracted that easily." She leaned over until she was nose to nose with him.

"**So start talking!** Was Kirara telling the truth? Do you consider me your mate?"

Her eyes stayed locked on his as he drew a deep breath and began to say something, stopped, began again, stopped and finally just growled out, "Oh, to Hell with it!" Moving quickly, he brought his hands to her shoulders and pulled her to him in a hard, passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss, he was breathing hard and Kagome had a stunned look in her eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

Kagome panted as she tried to compose herself. She closed her eyes and shivered in reaction to the kiss**, because it was way better then what she could ever dream of personally. ** When she opened them, a**fter composing herself**, Inuyasha had his head cocked and was looking at her inquisitively. "How," she stared to speak but her voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat and glared at the chuckling hanyou. "How long?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes from hers. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

He turned his head back to look at her in shock at the vehemence in her voice. He gulped and prepared for the explosion. "Since Kaguya's castle."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Since you kissed my youkai." He turned his face away from hers again. "It chose you as worthy of being my mate."

"And you have been holding back from telling me since then?" Kagome's voice dropped low with conflicting emotions. She wanted to laugh in joy, scream in anger, and cry in anguish all at the same time. The tears won. "Why? Is it just your youkai that wants me? Does your human side love Kikyo instead?"

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Kagome, please don't cry." He reached up and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "One side can't love without the other. I'm one person, youkai and human combined." He paused, struggling to get the words right. "When I'm human, my emotions are less controlled and more out in the open. When I'm youkai, my instincts are more in control." He put his finger over her mouth to forestall any comments until he finished. "That doesn't make them separate beings. And my youkai wouldn't have chosen you if my human didn't want you, too."

"But," Kagome asked in confusion, "Why haven't you told me this?" Then she poked Inuyasha hard in the chest. "And" _poke_ "why" _poke _"have" _poke_ "YOU" _POKE_ "been" _poke _"seeing" _poke_ "KIKYO!" _**JAB**_

"Because, most of the time, you told me to go!" he roared back, rubbing his chest.

"I did no such…" Kagome's tirade trailed off. Her face paled slightly as she really thought about it. Most of the time, she did tell him to go. She would see the soul gatherers and the look on Inuyasha's face and would send him, thinking that he would just go anyway and then get mad at him when he did go. "But you always wanted to go. You wanted to see her."

"I wanted to make sure that she was alright and see if she had any news about Naraku. I DID swear to protect her, after all. AND, we do have a mutual enemy." He glared at her. "You always assumed that I was going to see her so that we could court."

"Court?" Kagome asked, momentarily distracted.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Hold hands, kiss, whatever."

"Well, you always went and came back looking so guilty." she accused.

He looked at her in exasperation. "That's because I didn't want to be separated from you and felt bad because I had left."

"That still doesn't tell me why you didn't tell me that I'm your chosen mate!" Kagome felt she was on the losing side of the other argument and changed subjects to one that she might have a better chance of getting the upper hand on.

"Business before pleasure." was the sullen **and wary** response.

"What?!" Kagome returned with a puzzled look.

"Business before pleasure." the hanyou repeated. "I heard the saying on that TeeVee thing of yours." His eyes met and held hers with a heated look. "Trust me, if we didn't have Naraku to kill," he growled, huskily, "you would already be my mate in every since of the word."

He traced her jaw with the back of his finger, feeling her shiver and then, with great daring, slowly ran the back of his finger over the top of her breast. She blushed and then gasped as the finger brushed over her hidden nipple, causing it to peak against her bra, pushing out enough that you could see it through both layers of material that were between it and her hanyou's finger.

Inuyasha suddenly stiffened, in all senses of that phrase, as the scent of Kagome's arousal hit him. He became extremely conscious of exactly where the source of that heady aroma was coming from. His youkai was howling at him, **demanding that he take right then and there what was his,** and his human was seriously out of sorts, m**ostly because it agreed with the demon!** He had to get control of this**, before both halves overwhelmed his common sense and he did something that neither one was truly prepared for.** "Kagome!" he rasped out, almost whining. "I think you need to get up."

Kagome blushed at the position she was in and then got an evil look in her eyes. "Why?" she asked, all innocent. She slid down his body, playing with him. "Am I making you …" her voice suddenly trailed off and her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly felt an obstruction to her downward slide. _A rather large obstruction_. She slowly reached back behind her, her hand shaking slightly until she touched what was stopping her downward progress. "Oh, my God!" she breathed out.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over, **with heady and barely controlled need**. "Kagome!" he pleaded. "Stop!" He began to shake. "If you don't …"

He gulped, hard.

Kagome leaned down and kissed this man she loved so much. "What if I don't want to stop?" she asked, in a sultry tone while grinding here pelvis into him. **"What if I want that as much as you do?" **Then, blessing Sango for the knowledge that the slayer had about inuyoukai, she nipped him lightly on the neck.

Inuyasha's body shuddered hard and he let out a loud gasp. His head suddenly snapped forward, **as his morals said adios to all reason, **his eyes red around the edges. His arms suddenly wrapped around this goddess that had her body against his and the youkai instincts won. "Mate." he growled, nuzzling her neck before nipping it in return.

Kagome shuddered at the amount of raw lust that was in that voice. She decided to match it with her own. "Mate." she growled in return, turning her return nip into a full out bite. The restraints on Inuyasha's mind were completely blown away as the months of pent up want, need, lust, and love poured out of his soul and into his body. His world became centered on this woman who was his mate and everything faded away as he felt and heard her hunger match his own.

**Needless to say, they would not be returning to their friends anytime soon, if he had anything to say about it.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mistress? Shall we play with monk? **Yes?**" The feline asked happily. **Her tails swishing behind her in obvious pleasure as they swish over the monk's prone form behind them. The sensitive nerves in them telling her of his physique, underneath all those robes as her whiskers would have in her kitten form.**

**She most definitely liked what she was feeling...playing with the monk would be absolutely perfect...**

Sango blushed at the thought that ran through her mind. Surely Kirara wasn't suggesting that both of them … she couldn't even complete the thought. "Kirara!" she said in shock. **Her inhibitions rearing themselves, as the mere thought of it sent shivers down her spine, in ways that she should not be feeling!**

_**"I am a good girl...I am...I really am!" **_Sango stated over and over to herself.

Kirara laughed at her mistress. 'For such an experienced fighter, she is so innocent in many ways.' thought Kirara with affection. To be honest, Kirara sometimes thought of Sango more as one of her kits than as her mistress, but she would never tell her that. **After all, it was not her fault Sango was human, although a much beloved one in her opinion. Suddenly an idea came into her mind, and a kittenish sound of pleasure erupted as she eyed her mistress with feline slyness. **

"Maybe turn tables on him." Her eyes sparkled with **delicious intent**. Her nature was exerting itself. She wanted to play with her 'prey' before she swooped in for the 'kill', so to speak. She sighed to herself. This was going to have one of two outcomes.

Either she was going to get her mistress to finally admit to herself how much she wanted the monk or she was going to get to experiment with just what this body could do, and she honestly didn't know which outcome she wanted more. The idea of breaking her long dry spell was very appealing, and if her mistress wasn't going to admit her feelings for the monk then she didn't see the problem with enjoying the monk's body. She was a cat after all.

Sango got a stunned and then crafty look on her face. "You mean to grope him?"

Kirara grinned as only a cat can. "Maybe." **She replied with a feline like innocence, one that had often benefited her when she was planning trouble in the past.**

Sango's look turned doubtful. "I don't know, Kirara. He might like it too much, **knowing the monk, he would wake up before we even made on step in that direction to grope us!**"

**Grinning, as she dived into Sango's supplies, the feline kitten purred in obvious happiness as she found what she was looking for. Being the partner to humans for as long as she had been, she was bound to pick up a thing or to!**

**Curious and all of a sudden a little bit wary of the neko's obvious mischief now. Sango's eyes widened as Kirara pulled out her spare hair ties. **

**"That's why we tie him up!" Kirara said as her tails swished even more in delight.**

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Giggles as she slides in and casually bumps Fyrloche out of the way... A little bundle of fur in her arms purring at the attention, she writes in her own two cents worth. **_

_**Hiya! Simply here! We, that is me and my little inspiration for Kirara's antics Zulu, wish to say we thank all of you for loving our playfulness. And also don't ask us how this is going to end...**_

_**Even I don't know and Fyr, won't tell me! sticks her tongue out at him!**_


End file.
